Membrane switches are well known as a method to activate switches in consumer products. These switches are typically either of the electromechanical type of switch or the elastomeric membrane switch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,990 shows the use of a slide switch to activate the elastomeric membrane switch. A slide switch activates a cantilevered beam which is pressed onto an elastomeric keypad. A conductive pad on the elastomeric keypad is then pushed into contact with traces on the keypad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,864 shows a rocker switch that is used to activate electromechanical switches mounted on a substrate. The switch has a return member which returns the switch to a neutral position so that it is ready for the next switching operation.
When a rocker switch is used on a piece of outdoor equipment, such as a snowmobile, it is necessary to build a rocker switch that provides greater tactile feel. When the equipment is in operation, it is necessary to provide a switch in which the operator can feel that he has activated the switch. This feel must be detectable through equipment vibration and also through layers of clothing. It is also necessary to protect the underlying switches from damage due to excess force and from damage due to ice build up.